Guardián
by oxybry
Summary: "Mi corazón está lleno y mi puerta siempre abierta para que puedas entrar cada vez que quieras". [Este fic participa en la actividad 'La Taberna de Ogi' del foro 'El feliz grupo de hambrientos'] [Trigger warning].
1. Hak

**GUARDIÁN**

"Mi corazón está lleno y mi puerta siempre abierta para que puedas entrar cada vez que quieras". [Este fic participa en la actividad 'La Taberna de Ogi' del foro 'El feliz grupo de hambrientos'] [Trigger warning].

… …

Este fic participa en la actividad **La Taberna de Ogi** del foro **El feliz grupo de hambrientos.**

Basada en la canción _She will be loved_ de la banda _Maroon 5._

 **Rating:** M

 **Avisos:** AU, OoC.

 **Advertencias:** Contenido sexual (nada demasiado explícito), menciones de violencia física y psicológica.

 **Descargo de responsabilidad:** _Akatsuki no Yona_ no me pertenece

… …

 **GUARDIÁN**

El par de cuerpos se tambalean y tropiezan a medida que avanzan a través del apartamento en su apasionada y fervorosa danza, las prendas caen a sus pies, arrojadas sin cuidado, con violencia, como las hojas de los árboles en medio de una tormenta. Ella desliza las manos delicadas sobre su pecho, sobre sus músculos abdominales, perdiéndose hacia el sur, él deja escapar un gruñido antes de apoderarse de su cuello, de levantarla con urgencia permitiendo que sus piernas se envuelvan como una serpiente alrededor de su cintura. Entierra sus manos en sus cabellos, y por un momento su mente le hace creer que la cabellera entre sus dedos es del rojo del fuego, del que le quema las entrañas y no de ese suave y claro castaño rojizo. Cuando finalmente alcanza el culmen, se traga el nombre que su cuerpo y su mente claman por gritar.

¡Ayame!, Ayame tendría que ser el único nombre en su mente y en su corazón.

… ...

Ayame lo sabe, siempre lo ha sabido, pero Ayame esperó, esperó creyendo que un día ella sería primero, que él no la dejaría plantada en medio de una cita, porque _ella_ lo necesitaba con urgencia. Ayame nunca pensó que él no llegaría a su primer recital, ese que tanto había soñado, porque _ella_ había vuelto a pelear con su novio, que él nunca aparecería a la cena con sus padres, porque _ella_ lo necesitaba. Ayame pensó que en realidad tendría un lugar en su corazón, pero el corazón de Son Hak, correspondido o no, estaba en otro lugar. Y aunque era ella la que cada noche tenía su cuerpo, era _ella,_ Yona, la que tenía su corazón.

Riega un camino de besos sobre el pecho desnudo de él, mientras sus manos recorren ahora más despiertas su espalda, se ha sentado a horcajadas sobre su cadera cuando el teléfono suena, no necesita mirar para saber que es ella. Él detiene todo juego y extiende la mano para tomar el teléfono. Su mano se mueve al instante para detener la suya.

—No —dice, pero a sus oídos sus palabras suenan más a súplica que a una orden.

Él la mira y vuelve a observar al teléfono.

—No, por favor —vuelve a repetir.

—Tengo que.

—Necesita aprender a vivir una vida sin ti, no puedes ir a rescatarla todas y cada una de las veces, no eres su novio, no eres su marido…, no eres nada para ella.

—Lo sé —dice apartándola y levantándose para comenzar a vestirse—, pero ella es mi mejor amiga.

—Hak, si te vas, si te vas… —la amenaza se niega a abandonar sus labios.

—Lo entiendo —responde con una sonrisa resignada en los labios y dejando un beso en su frente agrega—, lo siento.

… …

Hak conduce por dos largas horas hasta finalmente alcanzar la puerta de la casa de Yona, y se repite que tiene que dejar de hacer esto, no puede y no debe dejar tirada su vida por ella, no debería estar camino a su puerta bajo la furiosa lluvia oliendo al perfume de otra mujer, pero su corazón late por Yona, porque ella es todo, aunque no lo vea, aunque dude sobre cada paso que da, sobre quién es, sobre su belleza.

Ella abre la puerta y automáticamente se lanza a sus brazos y él, él no puede detener la calidez que crece en su pecho, no puede evitar que sus brazos se envuelvan alrededor de su menuda figura, porque Yona lo es todo, siempre lo ha sido, pero él nunca ha tenido el valor para decir lo que sus acciones pregonan a gritos. Que sus brazos y las puertas de su ser siempre estarán abiertas para ella, para que tome todo lo que necesite de él, sin reparo, porque él es de ella, aunque ella no sea de él, nunca de él.

… …

Ha sido una larga semana y Hak no quiere más que tomarse una copa y dejarse caer en su cama, pero cualquier plan que tuviese se desvanece cuando la ve allí, encogida en el pórtico de entrada de su casa.

—¿Por qué no me llamaste? —dice acercándose.

—…

—¿Yona?

Pero Yona no levanta la cara que mantiene escondida entre sus encogidas rodillas.

—Fue mi culpa —dice entre hipidos.

—Yona —vuelve a llamar Hak, la mandíbula prieta—, mírame —ordena.

Hak siente la sangre helarse en sus venas al ver la marca en su mejilla derecha, sus ojos enrojecidos.

—Lo voy a matar.

—¡No!, no por favor, fue mi culpa.

—Y un cuerno, no sé qué te ha hecho creer ese idiota pero esto no ha sido tu culpa de ninguna manera.

—Por favor —suplica, envolviendo sus manos con las suyas—, no volverá a pasar, lo prometo.

Y Hak atiende a esa súplica, no porque crea en promesas vacías o crea que Yona tenga algún control sobre la situación, sino porque sabe que si no lo hace, la perderá, ella lo echará de su vida como hizo con todos los demás, con Yoon, con Kija, con Jae-Ha, cuando dieron voz a sus pensamientos.

—Vamos, entra —dice abriendo la puerta—, esa mejilla necesita hielo y podrías hacer buen uso de una taza de chocolate y una manta.

—Gracias.

… …

—Se terminó, esta vez se terminó, Hak. No pienso volver con él.

Hak quiere creerle, de verdad que sí. Pero no es ni la primera, ni será última vez que lo escuche, pero para lo que vale el consuelo, este no se atreve a tocarle ninguno de sus cabellos, para este, simple y llanamente resulta imposible mantener sus "manos" en una sola mujer y Yona se niega a verlo o quizás es dominada por su _facilidad para perdonar_.

—Lo juro —vuelve a repetir mientras Hak le pasa otro pañuelo.

Hak observa los chupetones en el cuello de Yona.

—Lo sé —responde, mientras continúa sosteniendo la caja de pañuelos.

Y Hak lo sabe, sabe que de intenciones está lleno el mundo, pero Hak también sabe que antes de que las marcas en el cuello de Yona desaparezcan ella estará de regreso en aquellos brazos y él en los de otra mujer.

… …

Reunidos tomando un café Yona le habla emocionada de las nuevas ideas que tiene para Kouka Inc. y Hak escucha maravillado, porque Yona tiene una mente prodigiosa y una visión envidiable, pero Yona pronto baja la mirada y juguetea con sus manos.

—Es demasiado ambicioso, fuera de mi alcance, ¿verdad?

—¿Lo crees? —pregunta levantando una ceja.

—Quizás Kye-Sook tiene razón —dice tomando un trago de su taza—, quizás sea mejor que deje todo en las manos más capaces de Soo-Won.

—Yona, mírame, no te he preguntado qué cree Kye-Sook, te he preguntado, ¿qué crees tú?

Los ojos de Yona recuperan esa chispa que hace a su corazón hacer piruetas.

—Creo que puedo hacerlo, necesitaré más personal y recursos, pero puedo hacerlo, ¡voy a hacerlo!

—Perfecto. Ya tienes tu respuesta, y por cierto, no creí ni por un segundo que fuera demasiado ambicioso o fuera de tu alcance.

—Eres el mejor, Hak —dice abalanzándose a sus brazos.

… …

Afuera llueve a cántaros, el fuego crepita en la chimenea y Hak toma una copa de vino mientras lee, cuando es interrumpido por el toque en la ventana. Deja caer el libro y se apresura hacia la puerta cuando se da cuenta de quién se trata.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —pregunta mientras se apresura a secarla con las toallas que ha tomado del baño auxiliar—. ¿Qué sucedió?

—Lo encontré con Aro —dice Yona, la cabeza baja, temblando como una hoja.

—Lo mejor será que te saques esa ropa antes de que te congeles, entra al baño, ya te traigo algo de ropa —dice empujándola hacia el baño mientras él sube las escaleras a toda prisa.

Cuando regresa a la sala, casi deja caer su carga al verla parada frente a la chimenea en nada más que una toalla.

—Yona, ¿qué estás haciendo?

—¿Por qué no soy suficiente, Hak? ¿Qué está mal conmigo?

—Eres perfecta, Yona, cualquiera que piense lo contrario está ciego.

—Lo dices porque eres mi mejor amigo.

—Solo digo la verdad —sentencia.

Yona se muerde el labio.

—Si es la verdad…, tú… —titubea Yona—, me…, ¿me tomarías?

La mandíbula de Hak se desencaja totalmente, sabe que debe negarse, pero sus labios lo traicionan.

—En cualquier momento y en cualquier lugar —dice antes de cerrar la distancia que los separa y devorar sus labios.

Y esa noche, esa noche de lluvia y tormenta, esa noche Hak la toma, la descubre, la recorre, la construye, la deconstruye y la vuelve a construir, Hak la ama desde la punta de los pies hasta la última hebra de cabello. Hak acaricia, besa, y enciende, cada curva, cada relieve, cada valle, cada rincón y ella susurra, llama, grita, su nombre, el suyo, Hak.

Y Hak la marca, la marca como suya, porque aunque sea solo por esta noche, Yona es suya. Deja marcas de amor, en su pecho, en su bajo vientre, entre sus muslos. La huella de su paso. Un gesto egoísta. La garantía de que ella no volverá con aquel otro, no hasta que las huellas de su paso en la piel de ella se hallan desvanecido para siempre.

Cuando la lluvia cesa y el sol despunta en el horizonte, Hak despierta solo en su habitación.


	2. Yona

¿Se había sentido siempre tan vacía?, se pregunta Yona, mientras sus acompañantes hablan y beben. ¿Había su pareja siempre descartado lo que ella tenía para decir, concediéndole ninguna importancia a lo que ella tenía que decir? ¿Había ella estado siempre en la esquina que da y da y nunca recibe? ¿Se había sentido siempre como un florero?

Una mano le acaricia el cuello.

—Hice un gran trabajo aquí —dice su novio señalando la ya casi difusa marca en su cuello, la única que quedaba de aquella noche, una marca que no le pertenece a él.

Esa noche, Hak.

Hak que desde esa noche plaga sus pensamientos, su mejor amigo… Ese que la hizo sentir adorada, amada, como una diosa, ese que siempre ha estado ahí para recoger las piezas rotas, el que siempre la apoyó, la escuchó, la acompañó, el que la hace reír, el que siempre le ha hablado con la verdad…

Y es en ese momento cuando se revela ante Yona algo que debió haber visto, algo que debió haber sabido desde siempre: que aquello que tan desesperadamente buscaba en otros, siempre lo tuvo a su lado, dando, entregando.

Toma el bolso y se levanta. Una mano le sujeta la muñeca.

—¿A dónde vas?

—Lejos de aquí.

Su interlocutor rueda los ojos.

—¿Cuándo regresas?

—Nunca.

—¿Nunca? ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Exactamente lo que oyes, hasta nunca.

El hombre suelta una risotada.

—Estarás de regreso antes de que acabe la noche.

Yona sonríe y sus ojos brillan.

—No, no lo estaré, no esta vez.

… …

La valentía y el impulso del descubrimiento ciertamente hacían un gran contraste con el pánico que sentía Yona al rechazo de Hak o peor aún, a perder la relación que tenían o la que podían tener (la que ella esperaba que con tiempo pudiesen tener), y Yona necesitaba hacer algo con toda esa energía nerviosa que le seguía la estela estos días, así que se había sumergido de cabeza en su trabajo, a su no tan pequeño proyecto, porque para su sorpresa había logrado convencer a Soo-Won para financiarlo y para que ella lo dirigiera.

Pero incluso cuando sus días y noches se llenaron de trabajo, de planes, de ideas, Hak siempre estaba ahí, en su mente, y Yona sabía que no podía darle más largas al asunto. Aprovechando que el resto del equipo ha salido a almorzar, alcanzó su teléfono móvil y buscó su nombre en la aplicación del chat.

—¿Almuerzo? —escribe.

—Seguro —responde él al instante y el corazón de Yona se brinca un latido—. ¿Abigail's? —vuelve a escribir.

—Te veo allá.

Yona guarda el teléfono en su bolso y se acomoda el cabello frente a la pantalla del ordenador. ¿Qué pensaría Hak de su nuevo corte de cabello? Yona niega con la cabeza, un paso a la vez, solo era un almuerzo entre amigos, nada más.

… …

El corazón de Yona parece detenerse en su pecho cuando lo ve, y no se trata de esa apariencia cautivadora que siempre tiene cuando lleva lentes y trabaja concentrado en su tableta, es algo más, es volverlo a mirar con otros ojos, sin la venda.

Él levanta la mirada y se encuentra con la suya, siente las mejillas enrojecer al sentirse pillada observándolo, pero él solo agita la mano, señalándole la mesa donde se encuentra.

—Espero que no te importe, pero pedí algo de té mientras esperaba —dice ayudándola con la silla.

—En lo absoluto —responde y siente el corazón querer salirse de su pecho.

Hak se quita los lentes y los deja al lado de la tableta.

—Me gusta tu nuevo corte de cabello, es la primera vez que lo llevas corto, ¿cierto?

—Sí, sentí que necesitaba un cambio y Yoon hizo lo demás —contesta con las mejillas rosadas—. ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Mucho trabajo?

—Un poco —confiesa—, hemos tenido un par de inconvenientes con la optimización de la aplicación en ciertos equipos, nada grave, pero requiere nuestra atención. ¿Y tú? —pregunta curioso.

Para Hak no pasa desapercibido cómo los ojos de Yona brillan y cómo la sonrisa en sus labios ilumina todo su rostro.

—Tenemos muchísimo trabajo, pero lo logré, Hak, es mi proyecto, mi bebé, tengo todo el control y los fondos y un equipo maravilloso.

—Sabía que lo lograrías.

—Gracias por siempre creer en mí —dice colocando su mano sobre la él, para retirarla a los pocos segundos como si quemara.

—Uno de los dos tenía que hacerlo.

Yona ríe de buena gana, y el corazón de Hak se brinca un latido.

… …

Hak mira el teléfono una, dos, tres veces, considerando si dar ese salto al vacío, ese salto de fe.

Habían pasado semanas entre almuerzos juntos, salidas a cine, tomando cafés, o simplemente trabajando al lado de la silente compañía del otro. Pero a Hak no le pasaban desapercibidos los roces que cada vez eran menos roces y más caricias silenciosas, las despedidas alargadas, las sonrisas tímidas y los sonrojos, y Hak se atreve a creer, a soñar, aunque nunca hablen de aquella noche.

Hak marca el número de Yona.

—¡Hak! —exclama Yona del otro lado de la línea cuando responde.

—¿Interrumpo?

—En lo absoluto, me estaba despidiendo de Kija y Jae-Ha. ¿Cómo va tu día?

—Bien, pero llamaba para… —y luego calla.

—¿Hak?

—Cena conmigo esta noche.

—…

—¿Yona?

—¿Como una cena entre amigos? —pregunta Yona del otro lado de la línea y Hak cree percibir duda y esperanza a partes iguales en su voz.

Es ahora o nunca.

—Estaba pensando más en la línea de una cita y luego vemos qué sucede..., si quieres.

—Me encantaría.

—¿Segura?

—Nunca tanto en mi vida —contesta ella del otro lado de la línea.

—Bien, paso por ti a las 7:30 y voy listo para impresionar.

Yona ríe del otro lado de la línea.

—Esperemos que no resultes tú siendo el impresionado.

 **FIN**

 **N.A.**

El maltrato físico y psicológico son temas tremendamente serios y delicados. Bajo ninguna circunstancia es tolerable.

Los chupetones pueden ser peligrosos para la salud (no es broma).


End file.
